burning_legosfandomcom-20200214-history
Nukxels (TV series)
Nukxels is an awesome kid's show that melts your brain. Origin Cartoon Network was originally going to make the Moon Madness Special and then discontinue Mixels. Dadaw was furious about this, so he nuked Cartoon Network studios. The place where Cartoon Network studios was destroyed is the same place where Dadaw Studios is. With inspiration by his army in the Izaylin wars, he thought about making Mixels: Rebooted on Meltoon Nukework. It was going to be CGI and would have only the Mixels and no other LEGO bricks. LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Meltjitsu was about to sue Dadaw Studios, but Dadaw had no idea what to add in. Dadaw felt like something was missing, and that was nuclear. So, Dadaw came up with Nukxels, the kid-friendly show that will melt you. The Venomous Corp was featured in season 2. Characters See: LEGO Nukxels Episodes Season 1 *'Cocomelt': Burneimo tries to melt a Coconapple with the help from Zorch. *'Nukironi': All the Nukxels from S1 nuking eachother to get the last Nukironi. *'Hot Lava Shower': Vulk try to do Shower but this is not work so he ask his tribe member to fix it. *'Nukemelt': The Cragmelters and the Meltroids doing a party. *'Coldxel':' '''The Coldxels attack Burneimo and Flain. *'Nukehole':' Zapelt and Vulk nuking a puthole. *'''Nukp:' '''Flain and Nucleader trying to pass the nuclear river and get in the party. *'Nukeman': Zorch keep missing, and the Cragmelters tryings to nuke him to get the Nuke-Teddy. *'Another Coldxel': Major Coldxel command on his Coldxels to steal some Nukebits. *'Nuking a Light Bulb': Meltso learn the Meltroids how to nuke, but then the light blub not working so they have to nuke it *'Nukeball': The Infernites and the Cragmelts tryings to nuke the rock and play Nukeball. *'Wrong Nukes': Volectblown and Blownuff runs aways from Coldxels because they have wrong collors Nukbit. *'Colxels "Nuke Over": Major Coldxel send Nuked Coldxels to steal some cubits. *'''Bar-B-Shrip: Scorpi trying to put Shrimp Boy on Bar-BQ and sell it to Meloba beafore he will buy from Nucleader and Volectblown. *'Nuke-Half-Pipe': The Nukxels race about who can drop the more bombs on the water. *'Nuklogna Conveyorbelt': Zplet nuke the Hamlogna Conveyorbelt to get some hamlogna. *'Vaudeville Nuke': Melaw and Meloba tryings to win in the Nuke contest. *'Fang-Nuke Nuke-Toss': Nawg and Blownly playing Nuke-Toss. *'Nuke-Five': Blownly want to nuke the High-Fives from Melow and Meltumbo. *'Elevator': Meltunk is too slow, so he need to nuke the elevator again to go to the Birthfay Party. *'Epic-Nuked-Adevntrue': The Coldxels turns all the Nukxels (Except for series 3 & the leaders (except Nawg) and Meloba) into Coldxels at the Nuke Festival, and the leaders must nuke the land to bring peace & harmony back to the land! *'Nukp Romp': Melooti, Blowgi, Hotlomp and Blownots, haves to nuke the Scorpi and Hotlurt Murp from freeze Nukxel Land. Season 2 *'Nukxel Nuke Nadness': A relaxing Infernite nuclear test site gets nuked by Orbitons. *'Coldxel Coldxel Go Away': Blowger melts King Coldxel with a dance. Specials *'Melt The Coldxels': Melaw sees Coldxels on his lawn so he nukes it. He blames it on Meltsmo! *'Logic': The Watericons drown in WATER. *'Melting Nixel': Melting Coldxel tries to freeze the Nukxels land and Dadaw must melt him. *'Leddit Go': Olaf melts in Summer. *'Blown Up Special': The Coldxels turns all the Nukxels (Except for series 3 & the leaders (except Nawg) and Meloba) into Coldxels at the Nuke Festival, and the leaders must nuke the land to bring peace & harmony back to the land! and in the second part the Melooti, Blowgi, Hotlomp and Blownots, haves to nuke the Scorpi and Hotlurt Murp from freeze Nukxel Land. *'Nuke Madness': The infernites melting an ice cube and they go to trip on the moon, but whey they back Shrimp Boy said that all of this was a dream but then they saw that this is not a dream and King Coldxel has come to the Coldxels base. Reception EVERYONE LOVED IT BECAUSE CHUCK NORRIS WAS IN AN EPISODE. CHUCK NORRIS IS AN AWESOME AND 1 OF THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE UNIVERSE-Dadaw on Chuck Norris. Category:Nukxels Category:Shows Category:Dadaw Studios Category:TV series Category:Melxar Category:True